Maureen
by theprofessorandmaryann
Summary: A girl washes up on the island after being on a tour boat that sinks two days after the S.S. Minnow. She takes to the Professor and Mary-Ann particularly, and sees how fond they are of each other. She tries -and succeeds- to bring them together. Read for the rest!
1. Change of Dynamic

"Everybody to the storm cave!" roared the Skipper, ushering the other six castaways into the nearby cave. He looked up at the dark gray sky, watching with increasing worry as it began to pour harder.

He climbed in after the others, and made sure everyone was alright. "We had better get some sleep." he said as another clap of thunder sounded outside. "It looks like we'll be here for a while."

The Professor looked down at Ginger, who was currently snuggled up against him, fast asleep. He slowly and carefully switched places with Gilligan. He then looked down at Mary-Ann, who had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He didn't move except to put his arm around her and get into a more comfortable position

The storm took six hours to end. The Skipper exited the cave first, to make sure it was safe. Once everyone was back at the hut area, they began working on repairs and making up for lost time and damage done during the storm. While the Skipper, the Howells, and Ginger stayed and fixed huts, the Professor, Mary-Ann, and Gilligan went gathering.

"Professor, could you come with me?" asked Mary-Ann. "I'm supposed to gather firewood, and I'm gonna need help if we're going to make that S.O.S bonfire tonight." The Professor smiled at the pretty brunette. "Sure, Mary-Ann."

While walking along the beach, something caught the Professor's eye. "Oysters!" he exclaimed. They stayed In the same area, Mary-Ann gathering fire wood and The Professor gathering oysters. Suddenly, the Professor heard Mary-Ann scream. He turned and ran to where she was. He saw her kneeling over something.

A little girl.

"Oh my god! Mary-Ann, we have to get her back to camp!" he exclaimed. He picked up the unconscious girl and the two quickly started towards camp.

Well, when the Professor and Mary-Ann walked into camp with a little girl, Mrs. Howell nearly fainted! "How on earth did a little girl get here?" she inquired. The Professor laid the girl down on the table and examined her. She was tall and thin, with long, curly brown hair.

"Mary-Ann found her while we were gathering driftwood." the Professor explained. Ginger turned away. "We?" she thought. "It's bad enough that he moved me off of him to go with Mary-Ann in the cave, but now they're doing chores together, too!"

"Will she be okay, Professor?" asked Mary-Ann worriedly. "She's fine. She took a small blow to the head, but will wake up soon. My guess is, she was on a boat that got caught in the storm. It sunk, and she washed up here."

Gilligan, who had already come back from gathering, went to get the radio. "Maybe it's on the news." he said. He returned with the radio, which was on and currently tuned into the news.

"Here's the latest bulletin from Hawaii: The tour boat S.S. Orca was caught in a freak storm last night and sunk. The wreckage was found this morning by search helicopters scanning the ocean for the survivors of the S.S. Minnow, who met the same fate as the S.S. Orca just a few days before. Because there was no wreckage found of the S.S. Minnow today, nor any survivors, the search is being called off for both ships. Tune in tonight for more of-"

The seven castaways groaned. The search for them had been called off. The Professor looked down at the girl. He tapped Mary-Ann on the shoulder, and she turned in time to see the girl's eyelids flutter open to reveal stunning green eyes. She sat up quickly, startled. "Where am I?" she asked, looking from castaway to castaway. "Stranded." Mary-Ann laughed. "On an island."

"Can you tell us your name?" asked the Professor gently. "Maureen." said the girl quietly. "Well Maureen, It looks like your staying here for quite a while." said the Professor.

That night at dinner-which Maureen helped Mary-Ann, her favorite castaway, prepare-she learned all the castaway's names and a little about them. "I think I got It." she said, once they had finished. She pointed at each castaway as she recited their names: "Mary-Ann, the Professor, Gilligan, Mrs. Howell, Skipper, Mr. Howell, and Ginger." Mary-Ann smiled. "Right!"

After dinner, Maureen joined Mary-Ann and Ginger in their hut, where she would sleep for the rest of her time on the island. Maureen went over to Mary-Ann, her hand over her eyes. "She sleeps nude?" she asked quietly, referring to Ginger. Mary-Ann nodded and frowned. The professor, who could hear through the blanket wall, chuckled. Mary-Ann playfully slapped the blanket and the three laughed. Before lifting the blanket and entering, he asked "Is she decent?" Mary-Ann grinned. "To the men in Hollywood, she's more than decent." she joked.

The Professor came in and sat with Maureen and Mary-Ann. They talked, they laughed, but Maureen also observed. She saw one occasionally glance at the other, and smile and sigh as well.

With the help of Mrs. Howell, she had matchmaking to do.


	2. With the Help of Mrs Howell

Maureen knocked on the Howell's door, trying to hide her smile. "Who is it?" asked Mrs. Howell. "It's me, Maureen! Let me in, quick!" Mrs. Howell opened the door quickly, and looked very confusedly at the child as she ran inside, jumping up and down. It wasn't until Maureen explained that Mrs. Howell got very excited.

"But are you sure it's Mary-Ann and the Professor, dear? Why not the Professor and Ginger?" asked Mrs. Howell "Look!" said Maureen excitedly, pointing out the window at the two, washing the breakfast dishes together. They noticed their hands brush against each other, causing the two to blush. Furiously.

"Maureen, dear, I do believe you're right! A true matchmaker!" Maureen smiled. "Oh dear." said Mrs. Howell. "I do detect a twinge of jealousy." Maureen followed Mrs. Howell's gaze to see Ginger hiding behind a palm tree, fuming. She stifled a laugh. "Oh Mrs. Howell, could you really imagine Ginger with the Professor?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, this professional tried putting that 'pair' together years ago!"

"So, what now?" asked Maureen. "Now," said Mrs. Howell slyly. "We devise a plan. Just give me a few minutes, I need to figure out what one wears to devise a plan."

Their plan was this: They would set up a picnic along the beach, where Mary-Ann and the Professor would be gathering firewood for the bonfire. When the two came across them, they would say that they remembered they had work to do, and offer the picnic to the Professor and Mary-Ann.

"Oh darn, I just remembered! Mrs. Howell and I have something to do for Gilligan. What a shame this food has to go to waste…unless you wanted to take a break and have lunch together?" Maureen hoped she didn't sound too…hopeful.

"Why not?" said the Professor, looking to Mary-Ann for approval. Mary-Ann shrugged and smiled. "Sure!"

"C'mon, Mrs. Howell, we'll race!" said Maureen, as she and Mrs. Howell went back towards camp. When they were safely in the Howell's hut, away from the others, Mrs. Howell spoke. "Marvelous, just marvelous!" Maureen smiled. "Our plan worked!"

But she shouldn't have said it.

Because they weren't away from the others.


	3. It revolves around Ginger

"What plan worked?" asked the Skipper, entering the huts. Mrs. Howell looked out at the beach. "That was the plan." she said, pointing at the two having a picnic. The Skipper shook his head and smiled. "Mrs. Howell, you finally did it." he said, watching as the Professor put his hand over Mary-Ann's.

"If it weren't for Maureen, I would still be pushing the Professor with Ginger." Mrs. Howell gave the Skipper a small glare. She was already upset that she, the professional, had tried to put the wrong people together, but now she was also worsening at keeping secrets.

"You know, Professor, I feel like Maureen and Mrs. Howell had something to do with this." Mary-Ann said, smiling and blushing slightly when she looked down at the Professor's hand on hers. "I know what you mean. But I must say, I'm enjoying this evening very much." Mary-Ann smiled even more.

"Mary-Ann, I-I'm glad that they set us up together."

Mary-Ann didn't dare look at him. Had he just said what she had just heard? "You are?" she asked. He smiled.

"You aren't?"

"Oh Professor, I couldn't be happier!" she said. She grabbed the Professor's hand and the two ran back to camp. Mary-Ann whispered something to the Professor, and they entered the Howell's hut quietly.

"Mrs. Howell, Maureen, we know all about what you tried to do."

Uh-oh.

"And we can't thank you enough." Maureen smiled widely. "Oh, Mrs. Howell, isn't it wonderful?" she asked. Mrs. Howell patted Maureen's shoulder. "Oh yes, they do look lovely together." Then, she smiled two times wider than Maureen's.

"A party!" she exclaimed. "We need to throw them a party!" The Professor began to protest, but Mrs. Howell ran out of her hut, with Maureen tagging along behind her. The Professor shook his head and smiled. "What a pair." he said.

~~at the party~~

The Professor looked at all the castaways dancing. Gilligan and the Skipper were talking and dancing by themselves, and the Howell's were ballroom dancing (although Ginger's go-go record was playing, not a slow song). The Professor stood up and politely offered his hand to Mary-Ann, who stood up and smiled sweetly at him.

Ginger, however, thought he had held his hand out to her. "Professor, I'd love a dance!"

The Professor shifted uncomfortably. "Ginger, I was…I was asking Mary-Ann to dance. But maybe the skipper would-"

Ginger stood up and looked the Professor in the eye(as much as she could, the Professor was quite tall). "That tears it!" she said angrily. "It's bad enough that I had to come to this stupid party and watch you two make eyes at each other all night, but now I'm invisible to the only eligible man on the island!"

"Hey!" said Gilligan and the Skipper at the same time.

She stormed off into her hut.

Good greif…


	4. Going home

About a year later, they were married.

And rescued.

It happened like this:

The Professor sat in his and Mary-Ann's hut, working on the radio-which Gilligan had broken earlier. Suddenly, Maureen burst into his hut, looking more worried than he had ever seen her.

"Professor, come quick, it's Mrs. Howell!"

The Professor followed her, knocking over a mixture in a coconut cup in the process. He bolted out of the door, failing to realize that the mixture had spilled on the radio and caused a spark. "She was out in the forest picking these flowers for her hut because she thought her hut was- oh, never mind. The point is, she was out in the sun for at least an hour and then she fainted!"

They finally arrived and saw all five other castaways standing over Mrs. Howell. "How do we save my Lovey, Professor?" asked Mr. Howell, clutching his teddy. "Mr. Howell, I'm afraid that since we have no medical equipment and are miles away from any hospitals, and we don't what's wrong, there isn't anything we can do."

"We can hope." whispered Maureen. Only Mary-Ann and the Professor heard.

Suddenly, they heard a strange noise. Every-one looked up to see a helicopter. They started jumping up and down, waving, and shouting. They watched as the helicopter lowered, then ran through the jungle to where it had landed.

"Were rescued!" shouted the Skipper. "We can take Mrs. Howell to the hospital!"

And a few hours later, they were back.

They were swarmed by camera men and newscasters, and it was at least five hours before the excitement was over. Then it was time for all the castaways to go their separate ways. After the others had left, they noticed that Maureen was gone. "Roy, where's Maureen?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said. "Let's look for her."

Eventually the Professor found her. She was sitting by the ocean, crying. "Maureen, what happened?" he asked. "My parents. I don't have anyone to go home with. They're…dead. They were on the Orca with me when it sunk."

The Professor and Mary-Ann decided to take Maureen home with them for a while. That night, the two came into Maureen's room after having a long talk…and making a BIG decision.

"Maureen." said Mary-Ann. "If it's alright with you…

we want to adopt you."


End file.
